Empty?
by WaterPhantom
Summary: After Endless Waltz, Relena and Heero meet again... "Are you a coward?"... Please read and review...


Empty

****

By: Midnight Tenshi

_I am a disgrace but people see **me** as a pure white dove… I know… But I feel like an empty shell… Nothing, nothing, empty empty, empty… I am just a symbol. Nothing else and nothing more… Who am I? I don't know anymore… I once was a princess, I once was a queen, and now I am an empty flowerpot. Empty…_The honey hair girl stands in front of a full-length mirror, putting on her make-up. She needs a lot of make up. _She need to change into a empty flower pot again…_** She has dark purplish ring under her eyes. You could see thin red vein in her aqua blue eyes. She is thin. But she still stands up tall. **_I have to do this for peace and only for peace… NO, also for him. Him. Why I am do this for him? He hurt **me** by running, running… He is a coward but also a hero. Argh! _**She slips on to her uniform and ties her hair with a navy blue ribbon. "Ms. Relena, hurry you meeting start in 10 minutes!" shouted one of her maid. Everyone envy her. She have everything; money, attention, maids, servants, clothes, everything… But she still doesn't have him… **

"Coming…" hollowed back. But quickly close her mouth, it hurt to talk even to open her mouth. She looks at the mirror one more time, making sure she doesn't show her bad side. She hurries down the grand staircase. 

"Rinna you look fine!" praised the girl faithful companion, Noin. The girl merely nods and mange a small smile at her nickname. But it quickly disappear, it hurt too much. It fell as if her face is going to fall off. As she climb into her forest green limo, she questions Noin, 

"We have a new driver?" Noin nods and climb next to the driver. "Mm-humm…" responds Relena not paying attention, looking out the window and staring at the flock of birds flying across the baby blue sky… _They look so happy… flying, flying, flying free! I free people from war but what about **my** freedom…_**She eyes glitter with tears but they didn't stream down her cheeks, instead ended on her cotton sleeve. She could feel the wetness on her sleeve, not noticing a prussian blue staring at her actions. His eyes are reflecting on the review mirror, glazing at the hurt dove. **_She will forget you soon! She WILL! So, forget about her! This is good for both of Relena and me! I am stain with blood. Relena is too pure to be stain my blood, my killing…I will never be pure enough for the purest feather. I am like a dark drop of blood and she is a snow white feather. _**The intense eyes disappear from the view before Relena turn to look at the review mirror. **_I could have sworn that someone was watching her._** She shakes off the spooky feeling. **

"Relena, we are here!" announced Noin, glazing at Relena. She nodded again, not wanting to speak.

"Thank you," muttered Relena quietly to the driver but found an empty seat. "Wah…"

"Oh the driver is just going to get some fresh air," answered Noin nervously. _I must be hallucinating or did Noin look nervous._** Relena process walking to the grand room to prepare for her speech. A figure hidden in the dark shadow follows her trail holding an L shape object.**

* * * * *

"Thank for all of your attention," Relena ended her speech gratefully and was about the leave the stage when bang! A gunshot occurred then two more. The attacker is as still as a statue then dark red blood drip from his mouth and fell forward over the balcony. People scream and grasp at the fallen attacker. Relena look at the green curtain swaying. _Heero, you may be a hero but you are also a coward. _**Relena slip away to the hallway during the chaos. She walks then faster and then run. She sees him, staring into his gun barrel.**

"I thought you are not going to hurt anyone anymore." Relena looked Heero straight into his eyes. She sees bits of regret but were quickly cover up with the coldness. He let down his gun and bore into her soul. Relena let him see the pain but not let him see how weak she is. Heero turn and walk away but was grab by Relena. He was about to pull way when Relena raise his arm with the gun and point it straight to her head. "Shoot," said Relena huskily. "Or are you a coward, I thought this is your mission."

"If I kill you peace will vanish," Heero said in his usual tone of voice.

"Are you a coward?" asked Relena again. Heero is insulted about his pride and tighten his hold of his gun.

"If you are not going to shoot, then stand still. This is a mission," commanded Relena and circle her arms around Heero's neck to pull him into a hug. Heero's muscle stiffens at her action._ Mission… Accepted…_ He slowly lower his gun but still didn't hug back just stand there. 

"You are getting better but you still need a lot of work," Relena whisper into Heero's ear. _At least I am fill with some bits of my heart._

****

Author: Do you like it? This is kinda my first fic. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review!!! 


End file.
